1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved electric motor wherein mutually attracted and repelled magnets are mounted on rotating members having rotational axes arranged at an angle to one another. The rotating members approach and recede from one another generally in the manner of gears having intersecting axes. However, although the members rotate at the same rate, they are not mechanically connected, and do not touch one another. An arbitrary point located on one rotating member varies from a position at a maximum distance from its counterpart on the other member to a minimum separation distance from its counterpart when the member has rotated one hundred eighty degrees. Continued rotation returns the point to the maximally spaced position. The variable proximity of the magnets improves motor performance due to magnetic attraction becoming stronger with closer proximity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electric motors exist in many configurations, particularly in variations in the arrangement of magnetic members. The precise selected arrangement is determined primarily by the desired performance characteristics of the individual motor, as reflected by the torque curve, stall characteristics, and the like. The following references are exemplary.
Advances in stepping motors are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,596,119, issued to Herbert Goldman on Jul. 27, 1971 and 4,626,719, issued to Ronald K. Foster on Dec. 2, 1986. Improvements in synchronous and asynchronous dynamo machines, this being relevant since motors and generators are functionally the opposite of one another, are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,556,809, issued to Achim Beisse et al. on Dec. 3, 1985, 4,577,126, issued to Alain-Jacques Mailfert on Mar. 18, 1986, and 5,281,879, issued to Toshihiko Satake et al. on Jan. 25, 1994.
In the above examples, motors of a particular type are changed to improve one area of performance, in order to achieve a specific objective. The prior art, including but not limited to the above cited references, does not show variable proximity of paired interacting magnets disposed upon rotating members arranged according to the present invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.